


Let It Snow

by enjolras_lexa



Category: Goon (2011)
Genre: Best Friends, Bromance, Enemies to Friends, FRENCH SWEARING, Gen, Hockey, M/M, Oh My God, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roommates, Sexual Humor, Swearing, with a bit of gay subtext
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolras_lexa/pseuds/enjolras_lexa
Summary: If Doug could have chosen the ideal way to meet his new roommate, walking in on him during sex would not have been it.
Relationships: Doug Glatt & Xavier Laflamme
Kudos: 3





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about hockey, so this will mainly be a missing moments type thing set during the movie
> 
> Mostly a developing friendship story, which is why it’s tagged as & and not /

If Doug Glatt could have chosen the ideal way to meet his new roommate, walking in on him during sex would not have been it.

It definitely wasn’t the best first impression in the world, unless you counted getting scared shitless by that creepy cardboard cutout LaFlamme had of himself for some reason.

Doug wondered if he’d been given it, or if he had had it specially made. Either way, keeping it in your living room was sort of weird.

“Ahh! Sorry!”

Xavier shouted something in French that Doug didn’t get because he didn’t speak French, but apparently it meant— “Close the fucking door!”

He actually said it, Doug hadn’t just imagined that he might. Doug stammered out some more apologies and made himself scarce.

To be honest, Doug knew he wasn’t the most observant guy in the world, but this apartment was something else. Beer bottles in rows on the mantlepiece, a grubby-looking carpet, and a weird smell he couldn’t immediately identify.

Doug unpacked his stuff, and poked his nose out his bedroom door, but the apartment had gone silent and he didn’t see LaFlamme again until practice. Guess they went back to her place.

He made himself a small makeshift meal out of some canned soup he’d brought in his bag and a few odds and ends he’d found in LaFlamme’s honestly horrible fridge. By some miracle, there was a bag of dried pasta in one of the cupboards, so he used that too, but only half the bag. Who knew when he would have time to go grocery shopping. LaFlamme didn’t seem to go ever. His fridge had milk and takeout containers in various degrees of decomposing, and not much else.

Doug had been really excited to go to Halifax and play on a real team and everything, but between Divorced Guy and Mom Helmet (Doug was bad with names) he found himself missing home more than ever. Well, that wasn’t really it. He’d kind of been at a loose end for a while back home, so really it was more like he missed Pat. He missed having someone to talk to who really knew him, who he could joke around with or talk about the tough things, often both in the same sentence.

Maybe he could have that here, with some of the guys. But definitely not LaFlamme.  
  


Xavier LaFlamme preferred to be left alone.

It wasn’t a hard-and-fast rule, there were exceptions for things like hockey or sex, which in all honesty were a lot more fun with other people than on your own. But for the most part, he could live without being around other people all day long, which was why he’d balked at the idea of getting stuck with a roommate. Especially this roommate.

Glatt was (shudder) _nice_. He made small talk, he phoned home every day, he beat people up out of loyalty to a team he was barely a member of— the whole thing made Xavier ill. If Xavier had wanted someone around all the time, he’d have moved in with a girlfriend. At least then sex would factor into the equation. He wasn’t really close with any of the Highlanders, but Oglivey or even Belchior wouldn’t have been so bad to live with. Better than the Russians at least. But Glatt was clearly the wrong choice. His American accent was annoying, and worse still than that was the kicked-puppy look he seemed to constantly have plastered on his big dumb face. That wasn’t even to mention that you couldn’t walk around in your underwear or have sex on the coffee table when you had a roommate who was apparently in the habit of interrupting private moments. 

Xavier hadn’t been this pissed off in— well. Probably not that long ago actually. Maybe a few hours. The point still stood though.

Xavier didn’t do relationships: he did one night stands with the rare exception of the friends with benefits on-off thing he had with what’s-her-name from down the road. He didn’t do friends. He barely spoke with his teammates, if you could even call them that. And one thing was for sure: he lived alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much! Let me know what you thought ❤️


End file.
